


What Just Happened

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s realisation that his relationship with Arthur has changed rather a lot comes rather too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [armer_gayms](http://armer-gayms.livejournal.com) on livejournal. First proper porn I ever wrote.

Merlin’s realisation that his relationship with Arthur has changed rather a lot comes rather too late.

It doesn’t come when he finds himself entertaining new, interesting thoughts about Arthur (because that’s just him, and doesn’t change anything), nor when Arthur starts looking at him _that way_ (because he simply doesn’t notice), nor when the Prince starts touching him at every possible opportunity (his arm is around Merlin’s shoulders _quite a lot_ , and he seems to be going out of his way to brush up against him).

No, Merlin doesn’t realise until he’s backed up against a table in Arthur’s chambers, with his knees having apparently turned to mush, the wooden edge of the tabletop pressing painfully into the backs of his thighs, and Arthur’s lips on his.

He starts trying to talk as soon as Arthur pulls away, which is a mistake, since he hasn’t got his breath back yet, and ‘what the hell was that all about’ comes out as ‘wllthbw- _mmph_ ’ as Arthur kisses him again, briefly, saying something which sounds like ‘ _shut the hell up_ ’, but he’s not sure, because Arthur’s trying to kiss him and talk at the same time, like he can’t stop doing the former long enough for the latter-

The next time he pulls away, Merlin doesn’t even get a chance to talk, because Arthur’s hands are on the laces of his breeches, pulling them open, the sudden pressure on his cock making him moan, even though it’s fleeting and through his clothes.

It keeps him distracted long enough that he doesn’t notice that Arthur’s tugged his breeches down around his knees until he’s being lifted up and back, and he finds himself perching on the edge of the table with one of Arthur’s hands on his hip, and the other on the suddenly bare skin of his thigh, holding his legs open.  
“What-” he says, starting what seems, at first, like it’s going to be a better attempt at a question, but Arthur leans forwards, kisses him hard, and moves his hand from his thigh to his cock.

“ _Shut up_ ,” he hisses, and squeezes Merlin gently before letting go of him (he lets out a sound that most certainly isn’t a whimper at the loss) to undo his own breeches.

It looks awkward, doing it with one hand, so Merlin reaches out to help, but gets batted away, and before he can protest Arthur’s managed it, and is leaning in again, slipping two fingers, wet from his mouth, between Merlin’s legs-

All Merlin can do is throw his head back and let it happen, let Arthur prise him open, press his fingers as deep inside him as he can, before sliding into him-  
For a few second Merlin’s sure Arthur’s not going to fit, that this isn’t going to work, but then he’s _all the way inside him_ , and it feels better than _anything_ he’s felt before.

He’s noisy, at first – ‘ _Yes Arthur yes harder please oh god_ ’ – but then Arthur says ‘don’t you _ever_ shut up, you-”, breaking off and burying his face in Merlin’s neck, and then Merlin falls silent (but he keeps thinking ‘ _yes Arthur yes harder_ …’), just takes it, lets Arthur thrust into him until every muscle in his body goes the same way as his knees, and the palms of his hands, gripping the edge of the table, get so sweaty that he can hardly hold on any more, and he’s sure that he’d have fallen back by now if it weren’t for Arthur’s arm curled around his back, holding him up, until Arthur bites down on his neck so hard that it’s sure to leave a mark and _comes_ -

For a few wonderful minutes they’re both content not to move, to just pant and cling to each other while Arthur’s cock goes soft between Merlin’s thighs, but then it feels too close, too intimate, and Arthur pulls away.

This time he says ‘ _shut up_ ’ before Merlin even starts to speak, tucks himself away into his breeches as neatly as he can manage, and flees from the room, letting the door slam shut behind him, and leaving Merlin to fall back down onto the table, legs dangling, rubbing a sweaty hand over his face and wondering what had just happened.


End file.
